Lost
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Jacob and Leah have been losing some things ... luckily they can find them ... together. Blackwater
1. Lost Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Lost

Chapter 1

Lost Inspiration

* * *

I sat on my mom's bed, watching as she ran back and forth packing her suitcase. She was going out of town for a month. A MONTH!!!!!!!!! She was leaving Seth and me alone while she was going to our great grandmother's house in Nevada. But being alone wasn't the problem for me. The problem was that Seth and I have to go live at the Black's house until she comes back. The Blacks…. Billy and Rachel do not bother me at all, but Jacob …. Is a whole different story. His whole "Bella this, Bella that" attitude got old fast and then it changed to "Reneesme this, Reneesme that." It's too much for a beta to take.

"Leah? Honey? Did you hear me?" my mother's voice appeared in my head.

"Huh? What?" My head jerked up and I looked at her with wide eyes. Was she talking to me this whole time?

"I asked you if you packed your stuff already?" she asked, finally zippering her suitcase. The flowery pattern annoyed my tired eyes as she pulled it off her bed and onto the floor.

"Some of it, yeah. How much do I need to pack? If I run out of stuff I can just come home and get it." It wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

"I want you to have everything you need before I leave, so you don't have to come back and dirty the house while I'm gone." She was worried about the state of her house?? I know Seth and I are slobs, but honestly we are not that bad. A few dirty dishes and empty pizza boxes … and she freaks out.

"You are such a clean freak," I muttered under my breath. I turned my head away from her, so she wouldn't see my face.

"Not everyone can survive through artistic chaos," she whispered loudly back. She did hear me. What was wrong with artistic chaos? My mother pulled her suitcase out the door and down the hall.

"Get your stuff downstairs," she yelled back at me.

I sighed and lay back on her quilt. All the scents of the room floated into my nostrils. My mother's presence was overwhelming, but it still had mixtures of Seth, me and even a little bit of my dad. We all missed him, but Seth and I wouldn't tell mom that we could still smell his scent around the house. Both of us didn't want her to cry anymore. I pushed myself to my feet and walked from the room before I made myself cry.

* * *

"Mom, is this really necessary? We can come with you," I moaned in the passenger seat of the car. Seth was practically bouncing up and down in the back seat because he gets to hang out with Jake all month. Jacob Black, his hero!!

"You can't come with me. I am not taking Seth out of school, and you will stay with him," her voice demanded. Her eyes remained on the empty dirt road in front of us. I glared out the window. Damn!! I really was stuck staying there. Even though we are in the same house, it doesn't mean I would have to see Jacob all the time. Only at meal times, at the most. Other than that I could ignore him. That plan could work pretty well. My glare changed into a bright smile. I replayed different versions of my plan until I noticed we were pulling into the driveway. This place was going to be my personal hell for an entire month. … Let the fun begin!!

I waited as both Seth and my mom got out of the car. My eyes caught sight of Jacob's large form standing on the porch. Billy rolled out from the house and down the path to where the car was parked. He immediately started talking to my mother, but I wasn't paying attention to the words they were saying. I was more focused on the paint that was splattered on my jeans, and the possible insanity that was about to set in on me once I got out of the car. I looked up slowly to see he wasn't on the porch but now outside my window. My entire body tensed … since when could he move that fast in human form? I relaxed, and threw a glare at him. What did he want?

"Are you getting out?" Jacob's voice sounded different through the glass, but I ignored him anyway. He pounded his fist on the window as hard as he could without breaking it.

"Go away," I demanded through clenched teeth. He was such an annoying little punk.

"Leah! Get out of the car!!" my mother yelled. Her hands rested on her hips as she gave me the "do it now, or else" look. She was famous for that look. It worked on everyone.

I sighed as I pulled the lock upwards and pushed the door open, hitting Jacob in the process.

"Hey, watch it," he muttered, not taking the full blow from the metal door.

"You shouldn't stand in the way," I sneered back, walking to the trunk of the car. Pushing it open I reached in for my luggage, but the hand that grabbed it first wasn't mine. It was Jacob's. Is he being nice to me? I grunted in annoyance and glared up at him. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he still took the bags out of the trunk. My glare intensified as he walked up the ramp and into the house … with my crap. … The nerve of him. If he breaks any of my art supplies he will be a dead dog walking!!!

"Hey Jake, what are we going to do first?" Seth bounced after him, happily. Ugh!! His blind happiness disgusted me. I reached in and grabbed the bags that were left in the trunk that weren't mom's and followed them in.

* * *

Rachel had showed me to the room I would be staying in for the entire month. The walls were painted a light lavender color. It was nice, calming almost. By the scents that were floating around the room I knew this was Rebecca's old room. Porcelain dolls lined one of the bureaus. I was going to have to sleep with my back towards them. …. Dolls at night always creeped me out, especially after I saw that Chuckie movie. You never know when they would come alive and try to kill you. Other than that, the room reminded me of mine at home, just without the artistic chaos my mother hates and all my posters.

"Is this okay?" she asked, trying to read my expression.

"Yeah, it's great." I flashed her the best reassuring smile I could produce. She nodded and walked back down the hallway, giving me some time to put my stuff away. Opening my suitcase I placed my clothes into the empty drawers of one of the bureaus, and set up my easel in the far corner of the room. I scattered my paints, charcoal and assorted color pencils there, next to my sketch pad on the floor next to the bed. It looked more like my room now.

"Hell, now it looks a little better," I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"You don't want to be here that badly?" Jacob's voice startled me. I sprung up into a sitting position. His shoulders were as wide as the doorway he stood in and I noticed that his dark hair flopped into his eyes, messily. He was growing it out again. Did Reneesme cause this change?

"What do you care?" I snorted. Just because he was my alpha and I was his beta didn't mean we had to be close or even like each other for that matter. And we obviously didn't like each other, which was the reason I wonder why is he being so nice to me? Or was that just my imagination?

"We were good enough to let you and Seth stay here while your mom is away. You can at least show some gratitude," he sneered. His eyes formed a strong glare that pierced me. There was the Jacob I knew.

"I asked nothing from you. I will show gratitude to Billy and Rachel, but not to you." I got up and grabbed my sketch and a pencil. He let me pass him easily, defiantly without a fight. He usually would jump at the chance to fight with me, but apparently not today. I stomped lightly down into the living room. Seth was already sitting comfortably on the couch next to Paul, of all people.

"Leah," he smirked in an almost cat-like way. His hand was buried in the potato chip bag.

"Paul," I smirked back, and continued my way out the door. With my sketch pad tucked underneath my arm I set out for the cliff that has been in my dreams lately. The same cliff, that I was tempted to jump off of after I found out about Sam's imprinting on Emily. The same cliff that I found Jacob sitting by and where I mocked him as his heart shattered because of the human turned leech named Bella Swan, or Cullen now. I scoffed at the bitter tone of my mind's voice. The entire pack thought I enjoyed being a bitter witch, but I didn't like it all the time. There weren't any perks for being a bitch, at least I haven't noticed any yet.

I paced myself as I walked through the woods, taking in all the different scents as I went. After a few minutes I was finally there. I settled down on a flat rock that had a good view. Flipping my sketch pad open to a fresh page, I looked out in front of me. What could I draw today? The water below was nice, but I have done that before. The sky and rocks? Been there, done that. I smirked sadly and threw the sketch pad on the ground. My inspiration and mindset for drawing was gone. Sighing I leaned backwards, against the rock behind me, and closed my eyes. Taking a nap would be a good way to pass some time before heading back … there.

"_Leah." Sam stood in front of me. His appearance startled me. What had happened to the man I loved? He was bigger. His shoulders were as wide as a doorway, and he was even taller. He had chopped his hair short as well. "Leah, honey, I'm sorry." His face grew darker in sadness. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked, clearly confused by my boyfriend's actions. I took a few steps closer to him, but he backed away. _

"_I can't be with you anymore." The words spilled from his mouth without hesitation, like he was practicing the phrase for some time. At first I thought he was joking, but the serious look on his face showed the truth. He was breaking up with me. _

"_I ... I don't un... understand." my voice cracked as tears formed in my eyes. Why was he doing this? Did I do something? _

"_I just can't do this to you or to me," he explained. "You will find someone that will love you the way you deserve to be loved." _

"_I thought that someone was you." The tears were freely falling down my face. _

"_I do love you.."_

"_Then why are you doing this?" I screamed, cutting him off mid-sentence. If he loved me why was he breaking up with me?! We were almost out of school. We were going to get married, have kids and grow old together. We had plans, dreams. _

"_Because … the legends are true. Werewolves exist, and I am one." I stared at him, unblinkingly. The tears slowed as I took in what he was saying. "And werewolves have this thing called imprinting. It's like each werewolf finds their soul mate at first sight… sort of thing." _

"_And I wasn't your 'soul mate'?" my fingers made air quotes at the word soul mate. This was his excuse. He was using the Quileute legends as an excuse?!_

"_No." He shook his head grimly. _

"_Then who is?" I asked. My now tear free eyes glared at him._

"… _Emily." My glare faltered. I had a cousin named Emily who had recently come to La Push with her parents. "Your cousin." My mind went blank. The Emily he meant was… my cousin. I have dated him for years and loved him since before I could remember, but my cousin is the one he ends up with because of some werewolf legend! _

"_Get out," I breathed out in rage. How dare he?! "Get out of my house!" I yelled. _

"_Leah! Please I didn't choose this," he tried to explain again. I felt his warmth as he reached out to me. _

"_Leave me alone. I hate you!!" I spun around, making my back face him. I listened as he walked out of the house without another word. _

"_Leah?" A younger Seth came in through the front door, as I curled up on the couch. "Leah?" he whispered to me. _

"Leah?!" My eyes shot open. That voice wasn't Seth's.

"What do you want now?!" I said in an exasperated tone. I knew staying at the Black's would be a bad idea, but no my mother didn't believe me. I turned around and faced Jacob. He was staring down at me with sad eyes. Sad eyes? What the hell is his problem?!

"I … dinner's ready." The sadness in his eyes was wiped away quickly as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "You going to eat with us?" Jacob sneered out.

"Depends. You going to be there?" I sneered right back. The little punk. I could take him. If he wanted a fight I would give it to him. I actually enjoyed fighting with him. I lived for it.

"Do you have to be a smart ass all the time?" he sat down next to me. I didn't answer him. Me a smart ass? Never!! I glanced over at him discreetly. His eyes were locked on the water below us, but they looked glossed over as if he was thinking, daydreaming even. The silence gave me some time to really look at him, something I have never done before. Without thinking I pulled open my sketch pad, and started sketching. I captured every angle of his face, the curve of his jaw and the focus of his eyes. Jacob had a drawable profile, something that could be captured easily on paper. It was surprising, to say the least.

"What are you doing?" he finally turned his head and asked. Thankfully I was done drawing by the time he noticed. Ignoring his question, I cupped his jaw in my hand and turned it so I could see his profile properly. I looked back and forth between him and the picture I had just drawn. With a smile I released his face. It was perfect. I had a perfect two-dimensional pencil drawing of Jacob Black in my sketch pad. My inspiration, my talent. It's back!!! All thanks to him! …. Whoa wait a sec …. All thanks to him?

"Ugh!!" I groaned and stood up quickly. Tucking my sketch pad underneath my arm I started to march back into the woods that led back to Jacob's house.

"Hey! You know, Leah? You're a freak," he snickered as he jogged to keep up with my pace.

"Right back at ya, Jakey-poo." I laughed hysterically at his reaction to my new nickname for him. He froze and stopped his snickering. Who could get to him better than I could? … no one!! I continued to laugh as I walked while he still stood still, I suppose in shock or maybe confusion. But honestly you never know what is going on in that small brain of his.

The smile was bright on my face even when we both returned to the house. Who knew the reason why… my new found artistic inspiration, or the ability to make Jacob freeze out of humiliation of a little nickname.

* * *

_okay so this is my second twilight fic. i seriously thought leah and jake should have ended up together. but luckily enough they can live happily in fan fiction!!! YAY!! XD so this story is as the summary says jake and leah help each other find what is lost. each chapter is a different lost ... something haha so thanks for reading and please review!! XD _


	2. Lost Keys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Lost

Chapter 2

Lost Keys

"Paul! Move your fat ass!" I yelled, pushing past him. He was sitting on the couch, while I was trying to rummage through the cushions to find my keys. With Paul around I can never find what I need when I need it. He is always here. Just because he imprinted on my sister does not mean he has to be here constantly, eating our food and clogging our toilet. … Unfortunately he did that yesterday, and I had to fix it.

"Jacob! Leave him alone. Don't take the fact that you lost your keys out on Paul," my sister yelled at me from the kitchen. Yep, poor little Paul. He did nothing … that's all he does. Nothing.

I checked underneath the pillows around Paul, without getting close enough to touch him. I didn't know when he took a shower last; I didn't want to risk being contaminated.

Sighing, I decided to check the kitchen. Rachel was at the counter making breakfast, while my dad was at the table innocently reading the paper.

"Have you seen my keys?" I asked, rummaging through some things on the table. My dad looked at me over the paper and shook his head. Where could they be? I remembered everything I did yesterday. Maybe I dropped them somewhere. I only left the house to do two things yesterday, I walked through the woods to find Leah since it was dinner time, and go to the garage in the back to work on the other car. I guess the garage would be the best first choice.

* * *

I walked down the path that led to the garage with a fast pace. I had places to go, but of course my constant stream of bad luck is never ending. Without even thinking, I turned the CD player on and pumped up the volume while I ripped apart the place I considered my sanctuary.

After three hours, I found nothing. I ripped apart this place for nothing. My keys weren't here, which means they are probably in the woods. Looking for them there would take even longer than making this mess. I looked around the room and frowned. It looked terrible, but not as bad as it was before. I really need to learn to organize things.

"Hey, Jake!" I heard Seth call my name. He sauntered into the garage with a scared look on his face. "Whoa! This place is a mess. It's even worse then Leah's room at home."

"I was looking for my keys. I can't find them anywhere and I have to go see Renesmee," I explained, while moving some pieces of metal so I could make my way to where Seth stood.

"You know, if you can't find them, Leah could hotwire your car for you." He shrugged as if Leah knowing how to hotwire a car was nothing. "It's a temporary solution, until you can find your keys."

"How does she know how to hotwire a car?" I asked. Part of me did not want to know. Leah was pretty wild after all. She was capable of anything. I'd bet anything that Green Day song was about her.

"A friend at school taught her how. She's really good at it. When mom lost her keys, she hotwired it for her in a couple seconds, so she could get to work on time." Seth told the story excitedly as always. Sometimes he really did seem so young, almost childlike.

"Okay … guess that wouldn't be a bad idea." I shrugged and we both walked back to the house together. As we walked he asked if he could come with me to the Cullen's. For some reason since Renesmee's birth he has been abnormally close to them, which Leah always rages on him for. As wolves, I don't like the scent of vampires entirely but I tolerate it because I have to.

"Hey sis," Seth yelled as we came closer and closer to the porch. There she was; sitting on the steps once again, with her sketch pad on her lap. I had yet to see what she was always drawing, but I knew it would not be a good idea to try to sneak a peek.

"What do you want Seth?" Leah frowned, staring down at the paper in front of her.

"Jake can't find his car keys. Do you … think you could, maybe, hotwire his car?" he asked sheepishly, as if he was waiting for her head to pop up and glare at him or just start yelling, both of which are specialties of Leah. Closing her sketch pad she looked up and stared at her little brother.

"I really need to be somewhere. So if you could…" I heard the hesitation in my own voice. I was asking Leah for something? I guess there is truly a first time for everything. I tucked my hands in my pants' pockets and waited impatiently, as she got to her feet. Leah brushed off her jeans and opened the front car door on the driver's side. After a quick glance as me, she ducked underneath the wheel and started to work. She was doing something to my car, and who would trust Leah when she was doing that, especially with everything she has been through with the pack? I jogged around the car and looked at her. Two sets of wires were pulled out from underneath the dashboard. Her long fingers struck the sets together two or three times before they sparked slightly. The engine revved to life, and I felt my jaw drop. She actually did it. Leah pulled herself out of the car and looked me up and down.

"Close your mouth. You're going to let in flies." She pushed the bottom of my chin up so my mouth would close. "I know I'm talented, Jakey-poo but get over it." I glared at her comment. Talent, huh? Shrugging lightly, I pushed past her and stepped into the car. Throwing it in reverse I pulled away from my house and made my way to the Cullen's.

_The phone rang early this morning. Seeing as I was already up, I answered it after the first ring. _

"_Jake?" I heard Renesmee's voice. she sounded as if she was crying for some time. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked with a frown. She was my imprint and I did not want to see her unhappy. _

"_I would rather talk to you about it face to face. Please come by the house today, when you can," she said clearly before hanging up. She didn't even say goodbye. _

I hope she is okay. Maybe when I got there I could help the best I can. My foot pushed down on the gas pedal a little further, without me realizing it.

I walked up the pathway to the Cullen house silently. I knew they would only notice my presence due to my scent. Before I had the opportunity to knock on the door it opened to reveal Edward Cullen. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Edward," I said, politely. _Is she okay?_

"She is fine." He nodded with a small smile. He had answered the question I had asked in my head. Edward stepped away from the doorframe to let me into the house. He directed me to the living that I knew surprisingly too well. Renesmee sat on the couch. Her eyes reached mine and I felt a spark of pain.

"Daddy, can Jake and I be alone?" she asked, her voice was angelic. Edward left without another word and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pushing a strand of her brown hair away from her face. I jerked back slightly when she leaned away from my touch.

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you something. I wanted you to hear it from me first." I nodded and waited for her to continue. Not good. What was happening? "I'm in love, Jake." It felt like someone dropped a rock on the top of my head. A large rock. A boulder! My stomach twisted in all directions.

"I … that's wonderful." I smiled; I could not tell if she knew it was fake or not. Renesmee pulled my hands into hers, as her brown eyes, Bella's eyes, brimmed with tears. The human side of her was showing.

"My mom told me all about imprinting. And I know, that you want what is best for me. Jake, Connor is what is best for me, but you will always be my best friend."

"Of course. That's what imprinting is. I w-will be whatever is best for you." I placed her hands back on her lap, before saying something along the lines of my dad wanting me back home. I pushed away all thoughts as I walked through the door and back to my car. I did not want Edward to hear what I was thinking.

Once I was at a safe distance from the Cullen house, my mind flooded with everything that just happened in a span of two minutes, possibly even less. The same thing had happened again. First Bella, and now Renesmee. Why was I always the best friend, but not the lover?

I pulled my car up to the house. Leah was still sitting on the porch. When the engine finally cut off she began walking towards me. With a scowl printed on her face she held my keys out through the open driver side window.

"I almost broke my ankle when I was walking in the woods because of these." Leah jingled them closer to my face with an evil giggle.

"Not my fault you can't walk straight," I muttered as I opened the car door without any concern of hitting her. I knew she would move out of the way, so what difference did it make? I grabbed the keys from her hand, ignoring her harpy-like comments and kept walking towards the house.

I walked inside and up the stairs silently. I realized what had just happened seemed as though it wouldn't fully hit me until tomorrow morning. I padded through the door to my room and flopped down on my bed. I already started to feel my body twitching. As calm as I wanted to be I continued to get angrier. Rolling over I took my pillow and jammed the corner of it in my mouth. I bit down as hard as I could, so the change would not happen. Fortunately that little trick of mine helped I did not change, but I also happened to grip the keys in my hand too tightly. It left an indent in my hand. For some odd reason it made me think of Leah. Before I could stop myself, I went to the window and looked outside. Yet again there she was sitting on the roof of my car Indian style. Her sketch pad was obviously across her lap. It did not dare move while she was drawing on it. What was she always drawing? I glanced again at my previously lost keys, and frowned to myself.

End of chapter 2

* * *

_Due to the short length of this chapter I thought it would be nice for all of you my dear readers to see a preview for chapter three. I hope you liked this and will like the preview along with the rest of the story. After this chapter I think I might stay with Leah's POV unless I absolutely have to have Jacob's side of it._

_To be honest, I'm not fishing for reviews from you all, but my goal is 100 reviews. I doubt it will happen, but a girl can dream. Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review! XD _

* * *

Chapter three preview.

I had discovered what Jacob Black had lost. The two things he lost were some of the most important things to guys of all ages. And Renesmee basically kicking him to the curb was a low and excruciating blow that obviously caused it. Jacob Black had lost his balls. I did not honestly blame him though. First Bella picked Edward over him and now her daughter also picked another guy over him as well.

But his will, his power was gone. I sighed and glanced at him again. He was broken for the second time in his life. Poor thing. I frowned, while my mind raced. I felt bad, probably for the first time, when it concerned him, anyway. For some reason I felt like I should do something, anything, at least make him smile.


	3. Lost Balls

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Lost

Chapter 3

Lost Balls

It seemed that ever since Jacob returned from the Cullen's he had lost something. Everyone noticed it, but for some odd reason I think I noticed it first. …. He started moping around like a lost puppy with no purpose in life. I sighed as I watched him eat breakfast while sitting silently at the kitchen table. As his beta I was mildly concerned, but as a person who does not actually like him, I couldn't care less. He shoveled the cereal in the bowl in front of him in his mouth in large spoonfuls, obviously not caring if he spilled milk all over himself.

"Hey pig, watch what you're doing," I groaned at him from across the table. The sight was disgusting me. He was a grown man and grown men are not supposed to eat like five year olds. What was next? Was he going to throw his cereal at me like a fussy child would do to his or her mother?

"Pig? That's a new one," he grumbled weakly. His voice did not have its usual push or spirit behind it. Jacob's face remained looking down into the contents of his bowl as he spoke. I bit my lip in thought. What was up his ass?

"It matches your actions. You look like a zombie; didn't you sleep?" I asked. My bitter tone overrode the concern that was in my voice.

"First I was a pig and now, I'm a zombie. Make up your mind, Leah!" Jacob's head popped up and he glared directly at me. The glare didn't bother me, but my eyebrow twitched as he spat my name at me. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with me today. … Sucks for him.

"My mind is made up. You're a zombie pig, happy?" I smirked. He did not seem to be in a good enough condition to have an all out brawl with me, but he started it which meant I was going to finish it.

"Bitch," he growled, tossing the bowl into the sink. It shattered on contact with its metal surface. He would probably get in trouble for that.

"Nasty, nasty." I clicked my tongue. Did he really think that would scare me? Oh my! He broke his bowl by throwing it into the sink! I'm shaking! It was so scary!

Jacob marched outside and down the steps of the porch. He was heading for the woods. With a groan I followed him. His even pace was easy enough to keep up with. I stopped when he stopped. Without me noticing we were at the cliff that we were at two days ago. We were both standing by the cliff. He was closer to the edge looking over it. While I was a couple feet behind him, just watching and waiting for what he was going to do next.

Without putting much thought into it, I had discovered what Jacob Black had lost. The two things he lost were one of the most important things to guys of all ages. And Renesmee basically kicking him to the curb was the low and excruciating blow that obviously caused it. Jacob Black had lost his balls. I did not honestly blame him though. First Bella picked Edward over him and now her daughter also picked another guy over him as well.

But his will, his power was gone. I sighed and glanced at him again. He was broken for the second time in his life. Poor thing. I frowned, while my mind raced. I felt bad, probably for the first time, when it concerned him, anyway. For some reason I felt like I should do something, anything, at least make him smile.

"You know, I think you could do better than crazy bloodsuckers. If they think they're too good for you they're not worth it." My eyes were glued to him as I noticed he started shaking when I said bloodsuckers. He was getting angry. Angry was better than sad, in my book. "I'm just saying I know how you feel Jake." I said with a softer and more considerate tone.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" Jacob yelled in my face. He must be so angry, he is not thinking straight because that was a stupid question.

"Oh, lets see, the love of my life left me for another person. Oh yeah, and that other person was my cousin who was like a sister to me." I glared at him and continued. "So no Jake, I don't know how it feels. You're the only one who has ever gotten his heart chopped in half and then stomped on." Without another word Jacob jumped up from where he was sitting and started walking away from me. In the process he ripped off his shirt and then started to take off his pants. I ground my teeth together; I knew what he was doing.

"Don't you dare run away again! You're not a little puppy anymore Jake. You're the alpha now. Sam can't take over for you when you feel like getting away from everything." I ran after him. Thankfully he stopped not too far away. I glared at the back of his head waiting for him to turn around and face me.

"Be a man!" I spat, and that was what did it. Jacob spun around and faced me, just like I wanted him to. I had never seen him this mad before. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his entire body was shaking. The wolf inside was itching to come out.

"Lock yourself up in your room, blast your crappy music in your garage, or go for a run. I don't care, but … come back!"

"You're only acting like you care because you don't want to be stuck as Sam's beta." He yelled back at me. Both pairs of our angry eyes locked together. Unfortunately, we were both stubborn as hell. This was going to be a long day. Though, He did have a small point. I would rather ignore the pack entirely than be Sam's beta.

"So? It doesn't matter why I care, just that I do." I crossed my arms and looked away from his dark eyes. The sound of the ocean breaking below the cliff filled my ears. "Running away won't help you get over her, or her mother. But to be honest, the half-breed bloodsucker must be out of her mind to pick what's his face over you." I shook my head in disgust and sat down close to the edge, but far enough away so I would not fall.

"She said his name was Conner." He sat down beside me. His shirt and pants were still off. I mentally berated myself for glancing at his torso for too long. I should not be noticing the large firm looking muscles on my alpha. Thankfully, he was still in his blue boxers. Polka dots, really?

"Ughh, that name disgusts me. I bet you ten bucks he wears pink shirts with white pants and plays golf." I made a puking noise and what Jacob did next surprised me. He … he laughed. His laugh sounded big as it rumbled through his chest and came out of his mouth. I felt my face form a small smile. It was good to hear him laugh.

"We'll see I guess, but why would Nessie be out of her mind not to pick me?" he asked with an evil smirk. Ew, he was feeling better already?

"Well..." I paused, and a blush spread across my cheeks he thought that I meant that I thought he had good qualities that a girl would want in her life partner. "There is nothing wrong with you... that I know of." My blush disappeared; hopefully my bitter tone saved me from showing too much emotion.

"Oh." He grunted his reply, but it sounded like something was there as well. Disappointment? Nah! I shook my head again and looked down at the waves. powerful and beautiful. The blue water hit the rocks below making the white foam.

"There is nothing wrong with you either, freak." Jacob kicked out his foot so it hit my leg that was closest to him. Didn't Billy teach him to keep his dirty feet to himself?

"Thanks for noticing Jakey-" I froze once I turned towards him. Finishing his nickname was forgotten. I had planned to punch his arm really hard, but his face was closer to me than I expected it to be. I bit my lip in confusion and started to lean away from him. What was he doing?

"Don't run away Leah." he said with a cocky expression. What was he getting at? Little punk.

"Run away from wha-" I did not finish the what in my question. Why? I don't know maybe because Jacob Black decided it would be an awesome idea to place his hand on the back of my head and push my lips to his. It was innocent kiss, but when it was over my jaw was slightly lower. Maybe he didn't lose his balls after all. My eyes searched his for the truth. Did he just do this because he was hurting on the inside or did it actually mean something? My thoughts were jumbled again when kissed me for the second time. This time it was less innocent. He pulled me closer to him and farther away from the cliff so we wouldn't fall.

With a low growl I got up and started walking away. My mind was blank I did not even know how to react to that. It was wrong. He's younger than me, although being a werewolf slows down both of our aging processes so it could work ... I suppose.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Jacob quickly said, following me in the process. I spun on my heel to face him. His face looked sorry enough. Oh, what the hell? What could it hurt? After taking a few steps I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer to me. Thankfully he did not have to be told what to do; he just knew to kiss me again. As every second went by the kiss lost more and more innocence until we were both lying on the ground naked, tired, and sweaty. We just had … I could not even say the three lettered word in my head. I sighed softly and glanced at him. His eyes were closed and he looked entirely comfortable with his head resting lightly on the ground. Jake snuggled me closer into his arms. I did not resist, but instead melted into his warmth and complete comfort.

The next time my eyes opened the sun was setting. We were lying here on the bare ground together all afternoon. Oh my god! Slowly I pulled away from him without waking him up and grabbed all of my clothes. I kept an eye on him while I got all of my clothes back on and ran back to the house quietly.

I let that happen. He did not know what he was doing. He was in pain and grieving over his imprint, the imprint that rejected him. He did not really feel anything for me, and because of our actions nothing will ever be the same. All of a sudden I felt trapped. I had to leave this house … This town.

* * *

I jogged up the stairs as quickly as possible to get to my room …well Rebecca's room. Pulling out all of my stuff I repacked it inside my bags. In my rush I ignored being neat and did not even fold my clothes. I just stuffed them in as fast as I was capable of. Thankfully I plugged in my cell phone the night before so it was all ready. I called my friend Jeanne.

"Jea, can you pick me up at the Black house?" I asked her into the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right there," she said, urgently. I could hear her get up from where she was and rush outside through the receiver before she hung up. I guess I did not hide the panic in my voice as well as I thought I did.

She was there within minutes like she said she would be. As I tossed my things in the backseat of her car, Seth came back from wherever he was. He walked up the path, but stopped when he noticed what I was doing. I stepped inside the car and closed the door. Jeanne started the engine after I looked at her.

"Leah? Where are you going?" he asked running towards the car.

"Leah…" she said my name slowly. I did not have to explain myself to my little brother. I just needed to leave. I know I was doing the same thing I told Jake not to do, but this seems necessary. For some reason this feels like the right and only thing to do. Seth knocked on the glass trying to get my attention. All I could do was stare at the dash board, before saying, "Just go" to Jeanne.

"LEAH!" I heard my brother yell after me. I betrayed myself and looked back in the side mirror, as Jeanne turned the car around. I could not believe my eyes. Jake was standing next to Seth staring at the car as she finally put it into drive. I tried not looking at his face, but I did anyway. It was not wearing a happy expression.

"Leah! Where are you going?" Jake voice boomed through the closed windows.

"You sure about this?" my friend asked one more time. The whole time she gave me this look. The same look she always gave when she thought I was overreacting about something. According to her I overreacted to mostly everything, and maybe she was right.

"Yeah, train station please." She frowned and stepped heavily on the gas pedal, making the dirt spit out behind the tires on my brother and the person … I just slept with.

* * *

I stared out the window as she drove. The ride was silent until we were pulling in to the train station's parking lot.

"What happened?" Jeanne pulled into the first open spot she could find and turned to face me. "Leah … seriously tell me. You know it will make you feel better." She was right. Whenever something happened and I tell her, I do feel a little tiny bit better. Jeanne had that something about her. You could spill your soul on the table and she would make you feel better about anything. Even if you committed murder or something as terrible she could make you feel less guilty.

"I slept with Jake." I blinked my eyes and stared forward. I willed myself not to look into her eyes because I knew she would change my mind about leaving.

"So? He's gotten magically good looking in the past year." Did she seriously just say that to me? It did not matter how good looking Jacob Black was. I did something that was …. I don't even know how to describe what it was that I did.

"So? He was pining for the loss of another girl and then we started kissing and it went farther than I expected it to." I turned to face her forgetting about her magic powers.

"It does mean something since he tried to stop you. I saw his face and so did you." She shrugged. "But I'm going to let you do this, even though I think it is the wrong thing to do. Where are you going? Should I meet you there? We could have some fun."

"Sorry Jeanne, but I need some time alone." I shook my head and opened the car door. Getting my bags I spoke to my best friend again before I went inside the building. "I'll be fine. I'll call you." The train station was a stone building that was packed with people. They were standing around waiting in line or sitting on the benches drinking coffee or typing on their laptops. Thankfully the line was not too long, so I bought my ticket immediately. My train did not leave for another few minutes. I found a good spot by the platform and pulled out my sketch pad. I could not bring myself to draw anything. My pencil just hovered above the paper. No marks, no lines, nothing. Stupid…. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand hoping that could make me think of something to draw.

Ugh! The train had just stopped but I did not feel like getting up just yet. Resting my head on the back of the bench I breathed in the air. I picked up a scent I recognized. Jake. Jumping up, I ran to the end of platform and onto the train. I was hoping that he did not see me, let alone smell my scent and follow it. Taking a seat towards the back of the train I casually looked out the window. In no time at all the train started moving, and I saw him again. Wearing the same clothes he was before, Jacob Black was staring at the train as it pulled away from the station. He came after me this far? I turned my back to the window. This was enough.

"Good-bye Jacob Black," I muttered slowly, leaning my head against the cushion of the seat as I fell asleep.

End of chapter 3

_I mean no offfense to guys who wear pinks shirts and white pants or happen to be named Conner. It was just a name that randomly popped into my head. So I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading please review. XD_


End file.
